


Mon Cher

by LostxVerse



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostxVerse/pseuds/LostxVerse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introduction to Raine, and a random possibly more than one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Cher

Raine huffed, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. If she was going to pretend to be cross she was going to have to set the scene before she walked into this bar, because honestly she was far from cross. Instead was one of her best friends, possibly her only best friend, and also the girl she was supposed to be baby-sitting/spying on. A job that had sent her all the way to New Orleans, for free, which was a fantastic perk in her opinion.

The twenty-one year old was used to dealing with spoiled, stuck up families. Hell, she was a part of one. Raine LaBelle came from a family of sophisticated werewolves, unfortunately her family had chosen to move from France and to the United States in the wrong decade to have higher standing here in the States. Her family was a generation behind, making her the first generation American in this world. By the time her family had come over there was already an established hierarchy in New York, and while her family had quickly been allowed to join in given their class and pureblood status, it became very clear that they were at the bottom of the pile. It was annoying, but it was what it was. Raine preferred it honestly, there was less media attention on her than on some of the other children of her generation. That wasn’t to say it never happened, but she could forget to cross her T’s or dot her I’s just so occasionally and no one seemed to notice.

It did mean that she got stuck in awkward situations like this, though, where she was responsible for keeping an eye out for some of the other, more important family’s children. It was convenient for her parents to agree that she would, without her consent, to gain favor with the other’s families. It was something that bothered Raine horribly, given that she knew it was just a ploy to use her parents. She thought it made them fools, but she kept her mouth shut. She was hardly the one to complain to her parents, and even then being around the other children her age just gave her an excuse to party harder. Of which she did, constantly. Sometimes that wasn’t possible, given that the some people looked down at her given how high up their family was, but this girl was different. This had been the first time she’d been included at any given moment, that she’d been something other than a watchful eye or an annoying snitch. This time she was a friend, and she treated the girl like that. She didn’t think to expect that from a Thane, but she’d gotten it in abundance from Vie. 

It was why she had covered for the girl when Vie had said she was going to be staying in New Orleans. She had been giving Vie’s father, Viktor, fake updates until he asked to speak with her. Then Raine had been quick on her feet, commenting that they were taking a trip to New Orleans and she wasn’t sure she could go. He’d had her on a private jet so fast it hadn’t been funny, okay it had a little bit. Now Raine felt the need to warn her friend, and perhaps cause a bit of mayhem while she was down here. It was what Raine was good at. 

Walking into the bar, not somewhere she would normally find herself she noted, she grinned spotting that it was relatively empty. There were some people, but it was also daylight and most people would probably be there around nightfall or later. She spotted Vie at the bartop, talking to the cute bartender while working on her laptop. A smirk fell on Raine’s face. ‘So this must be the Zane she keeps talking about…’ She thought. She slid up to the bar, sliding into the empty seat beside Vie and putting a hand to her head, speaking loudly and rapidly in French. “Je suis tellement en colère , mon bébé , comment pourriez-vous enfuir et me laisser ? Et pour un homme ?”

 

Vie’s head whipped around at the sound of the voice, her mouth opened and then shut, before she put a hand to her head. “Go away, Raine.”

 

Raine put a hand to her heart, gasping loudly. “How could you be so cruel? I thought we were friends!”

 

Vie rolled her eyes, glancing at the blond beside her. It made her nervous to see her friend here and not in New York, and not just for the fact it meant her father probably knew where she was. She loved Raine, but Raine tended to get her in trouble. A lot of trouble, actually. “I am very happy to see you Raine, but I don’t know why you’re here or what you being here will do.”

 

“What are you trying to say, mon cher?” Raine asked with a slight pout to her lips.

 

“That you’re a bad influence.” Vie stated, deadpanning. 

 

“All the best ones are.” Raine gave her a wicked smirk, winking as she did so, before turning her attention to the dark haired man at the bar. She sized him up, decieding he was just as cute up close as he was from a distance. She approved in that part, and the fact that he seemed to be watching this interaction in mild interest and amusement instead of disappointment. “Are you going to introduce me to your boo, Vie? Or are you just going to be rude. Tsk, tsk, what would your father say?”

 

Vie stared at her friend, cheeks flushing as she groaned. Leave it to Raine to be that way with the guy she wasn’t dating, who was her best friend, and had only just admitted she had feelings for. “He’s not my boo.” She mumbled, before turning her attention to Zane. “Zane, this is Raine. Raine, Zane. Raine was just leaving, though. Short visit, right Raine?”

 

Raine ignored Vie’s last words, holding her hand out to shake Zane’s hand. “Nice to meet you, despite the delayed introduction. She must really like you, if she really is trying to get rid of me this quickly.”

 

“I’m going to hurt you.” Vie warned, slumping into her seat, feeling as if her face would forever be red. Raine was something else, and Vie never really knew how to handle the girl. Sometimes she could handle her, but Raine was beyond being her own person. It was a nice, but strange, relationship for Vie. It felt normal, and it made her feel bad she hadn’t mentioned her to Zane. At least he seemed amused by the interaction, although she could see the questioning look that he was giving her. Okay, so she probably should have mentioned she had one friend. It just hadn’t come up, honestly. Not with everything else going on.

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Zane commented, and although he didn’t comment on what Raine had said there was a smirk on his face that hadn’t been there before. 

 

“Just so you know, later, when I make sure your incredibly drunk and therefore honest I will be grilling you to make sure your good enough for my girl. So we’re clear.” Raine offered a flirty grin, and a wink, but she was completely serious. That was something that Vie loved about Raine, how loyal she was. It was a rare trait in their world, and Raine had it in abundance. Unless, of course, she was crossed. If you weren’t on Raine’s good side it wasn’t pretty, and Vie felt bad for the people who were. She was as vicious as her wolf counter-part. 

 

“You say that like I should be scared.” Zane mused, causing Raine to smirk. 

 

“Oh, you should. Now, mon bébé, we need to talk. Party, all that jazz.” Raine stated, turning back to Vie. Vie shook her head, causing Raine to pout. “Oh come on, we have to go wreck mayhem.”

 

“No. Bad things happen and I get drunk, then I forget what happened and I wake up without pants. Not a chance.” Vie crossed her arms and slouched in her seat. She didn’t drink with anyone aside from Raine, and only because somehow Raine either conned her into it or tricked her into it. 

 

“I seem to remember that bad things happened when you don’t drink. Come on, I need my bestie. The one that does crazy stuff, and you only lost your pants because you were hot. I told you that a million times.” Raine waved her hand, dismissing the girl’s argument. 

“Bad things don’t happen when I don’t drink!” Vie defended hotly. “I’m a good kid!”

 

“Good kids don’t give police officers blowjobs to get out of going to jail.” 

“Raine!” She didn’t even glance over at Zane, face flushing. “I was fifteen and I’ve grown up, a lot.”

“Yeah, well, I want that Vie back. Grown down some and come party with me.” 

Zane watched the interaction, not sure if he should walk away or not. A part of him realized he should, but then again he was getting stories about Vie’s life he hadn’t heard before. 

“I can’t grow down, “Vie stated, sounded exhausted already. Fighting with Raine did that to her.

 

“Oh, come on, where’s the girl that stood on the bar table and-“ Vie slapped a hand over Raine’s mouth, standing up.

 

“So I’ll see you later Zane. If you could just put my laptop in the back I’ll be gone now.”

 

Raine cast a wicked grin at Zane, mouthing something in French to him, before following Vie outside. Vie glanced at her, and once the cold air hit them, Raine’s mood changed. “So now as to why I’m really here, not that I don’t love terrorizing you or having my best friend back.”

 

Vie played with the bracelets on her wrist, glancing at Raine. She was afraid the girl would say something like that, but she was hoping not. She waited, and finally Raine continued.

 

“Your father knows you’re here. I covered for as long as I could. Don’t get me wrong, staying in New Orleans is kick ass, but I kind of didn’t want to miss any classes either. But the fact that he knows means that he’s going to keep a closer eye on you, and I’m going to have to tell him that you didn’t come back.”

 

“Which means he’ll eventually be down here.” Vie stated quietly, glancing down at the ground. That wasn’t something anyone wanted.

 

“Mmhmm. And I’m sure he won’t approve of your friend at the bar being the reason, especially when he finds out he’s a witch. It’s just going to go downhill from there, so be prepared, mon bébé, because it will get nasty.” Raine gave Vie a kiss on the cheek, pulling back she offered her a grin. “Now, let’s go get drunk and forget our troubles.”

 

Vie groaned, watching as Raine walked off. There was no way that she was going to go get drunk, but as she noticed Raine was still walking without her. Vie groaned, jogging to catch up. She definitely couldn’t leave Raine to her own devices, so she guessed she just wasn’t going to remember tonight. There were worst things in life than fun sometimes.


End file.
